Les neiges éphémères
by Azalan
Summary: "Durant la guerre, on l'avait surnommé la louve. Elle était là depuis des années. A toutes les fêtes, chaque anniversaire. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose, Harry savait juste que Ginny la détestait."


Bonjour !

Si j'en crois ffnet, je n'ai rien posté depuis le 11 Juillet 2012. En effet, je n'ai pas écris depuis une éternité. Entre mon changement de ville, mes nouvelles études, mon mémoire à écrire...J'ai délaissé l'écriture, mais j'espère vraiment que ce petit OS m'aidera à écrire à nouveau.

Donc, cet OS. Cadeau pour ma chère **Anadyomèd**e, dont c'était l'anniversaire il y a peu. Je lui ai promis un OS et elle m'a demandé un** Gabrielle/Harry**. Donc soit. Entre nous, je pense qu'elle ne croyait pas que j'écrirais véritablement quelque chose. Pour être tout à fait sincère, moi non plus.

Au départ, j'imaginais faire de l'humour. Et puis en fait, ce n'est pas du tout de l'humour, j'espère qu'Ana me pardonnera.

Cet OS peut se lire indépendamment de tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit, mais dans l'idée, il est dans la suite chronologique de l'univers de "_La halte des heure_s". Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai plus tenu compte des livres à partir du Tome 6.

**Disclaimers** : Tout est à JKR, rien n'a changé

**Titre** : Les neiges éphémères

**Résumé** : "Durant la guerre, on l'avait surnommé la louve. Elle était là depuis des années. A toutes les fêtes, chaque anniversaire. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose, Harry savait juste que Ginny la détestait."

**Playlist** : RY X - Berlin / Olafur Arnalds - For now, I am winter

* * *

**Les neiges éphémères**

* * *

_« On ne l'entend jamais parler de son pays, de ses parents. Elle craint une réponse du néant, le baiser d'une bouche muette » _Les jeux de la poupée - Paul Eluard

* * *

Le volet avait claqué durement contre le mur, et une bourrasque de vent s'infiltra sournoisement sous le chambranle. Elle s'était réveillée d'un bon, assise au milieu de ses couvertures, les yeux grands ouverts et la baguette à la main. Elle plissa les yeux, tâtonnant l'obscurité du regard. Personne. Juste cette maison trop pleine de courant d'air. Et sa chouette qui commençait à s'agiter furieusement dans sa cage.

- Isabelle, silence !

Elle s'était recouchée. Elle avait attendu, les yeux clos. Puis grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Elle avait pris le temps de maudire les fenêtres mal isolées, la famille Weasley, sa sœur, son idiot de beau-frère, et tous les locataires actuels de la maison avant de se raisonner. Elle n'aurait pas eu peur…Avant.

Avant, elle aurait peut-être même espéré que ce soit le Père Noël. Elle aurait collé son nez contre la vitre pour observer les étoiles, puis se serait endormie et sa sœur l'aurait retrouvé couché par terre au petit matin, l'aurait porté dans ses bras en lui promettant de la dénoncer à leurs parents si elle recommençait, avant de la border dans ses grosses couvertures en l'embrassant.

Et puis, il y avait eu la guerre. Elle avait onze ans, Noël approchait et elle avait vu son père regarder le sapin alors que leur mère lisait le télégramme de Fleur. Cela ne promettait rien de bon. Sa mère lui avait dit que tout cela finirait vite. Que la France n'était même pas concernée au premier ordre. Que ça allait aller.

C'était faux.

Deux ans plus tard, Beaux bâtons fermait ses potes. Six mois encore, et sa mère partait s'engager à Londres. Puis son père. Elle avait attendu six autres mois, le temps de faire croire à tout le monde que sa vie chez sa vieille tante moldue du sud-est de la France lui plaisait follement. Elle l'avait laissé sous l'emprise d'un sortilège puissant, laissant croire à la pauvre femme que la petite Gabrielle vivait toujours bien chez elle.

Ensuite, elle avait séduit un faiseur de faux papiers, à Paris. Avec ses grands cheveux blonds, ses sourires et ses regards, elle pouvait laisser croire à tout le monde qu'elle allait sur ses dix-huit ans. Peu important alors qu'elle vienne tout juste d'en avoir quatorze … Elle était restée trois mois sur les ports de Dunkerque, en se jurant à chaque corps que c'était le dernier. Et puis elle avait traversé la Manche pour rejoindre Londres. Elle parlait à peine anglais. Elle savait que ses parents étaient allés rendre visite à la vieille tante et la croyait morte.

Alors elle était restée. Par effronterie. Espionne free-lance. C'est ainsi qu'elle se désignait. Elle avait compris comment tout fonctionnait. Les rouages, les ficelles à tirer. Comment les informations se récoltaient. Il avait fallu à peine trois mois de plus pour que ses petites gloires de missions arrivent aux oreilles des hautes instances. Dix jours de plus pour qu'elle passe entre les mains d'Olivier de Pierrebourg. Ses papiers disaient Lara, alors.

- Ce sont des faux.

- Non…

- Ce n'était pas une question. Ainsi, Lara…Tu souhaites t'engager du côté de l'Ordre ?

Et c'était ainsi. Elle était devenue espionne à la charge de l'Ordre, sous le commandement direct d'Olivier de Pierrebourg, bras droit du non moins fameux Remus Lupin. Elle n'avait pas seize ans.

Elle avait bien traversé cette guerre, la félicitait t-on souvent. Mais n'empêche. Elle était devenue insomniaque. Elle se répétait pourtant que c'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Dix ans… C'était tout un monde.

Elle s'était enroulée dans le plaid au pied de son lit et elle était sortie de sa chambre. Elle était descendue, zigzaguant au milieu des jouets éparpillés au milieu des marches. Et puis elle s'était retrouvée devant le sapin. Magiquement allumé, il continuait d'illuminer le salon. Son cœur s'était serré. Rien qu'un peu.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi soudain, elle avait eu envie de pleurer. _Pablo_. Ce nom lui était revenu en mémoire, sournoisement. Il était brun, grand et très beau. Il était venu du Chili, avec sa cape et sa baguette sous le bras, et l'envie de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose….Alors il avait rejoint l'Ordre. Et c'est dans son lit qu'elle avait passé la nuit de son premier Noël au square. Il était rentré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, un sapin à moitié dénudé sur l'épaule. Il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée, puis ils avaient décoré le sapin avec des cocottes de pins et des pommes volés dans la réserve. Ensuite, il lui avait fait l'amour une partie de la nuit.

Il était amoureux.

Gabrielle aimait le poids de son corps d'homme sur le sien. Sa manière de soupirer contre son cou, ses cheveux sous sa main. Comme les autres. Elle aimait peut être un peu plus son enthousiasme et son rire. Pablo était un bon ami.

On l'avait retrouvé pendu à un sapin, quelques semaines après le 1er Janvier. Il neigeait. Elle était venue, parce que les Mangemorts qui l'avaient laissé là avait tenu à ce que la louve soit la première au courant. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, seulement sonné à la première maison pour demander une échelle. Elle se souvenait du regard de cette femme et de cet homme.

Elle avait insisté pour monter, il était resté là, en bas, à la maintenir. Elle avait défait la corde, et le corps mort de Pablo c'était abattu sur elle. Elle avait chancelé et l'homme sous elle avait poussé un cri. Elle avait serré les dents pour parvenir à le descendre. Sur le sol blanc, seulement, elle avait pu lui fermer les yeux. La femme avait prévenu quelqu'un, probablement, car les secours étaient arrivés. De Pierrebourg l'avait cueilli dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.

Elle n'avait jamais plus cherché d'amis, durant cette guerre. Elle aimait trop les hommes, pourtant. Mais lorsque le matin arrivait, elle leur demandait de partir. Ou bien elle le faisait elle-même. Sans ciller. Elle n'était pas une romantique.

Seulement…

* * *

Harry avait étouffé un bâillement dans sa manche en entrant dans le salon. Et il avait trouvé Gabrielle Delacour assise par terre.

Dans les communications internes et secrètes de l'Ordre, on l'avait surnommé la louve. Le hasard avait voulu qu'elle mette son nez dans un certain nombre de manœuvres prévues du côté du Lord. Sans ses interventions et ses informations, bien des membres de l'Ordre ne seraient jamais rentrés de missions. Elle les avait protégés, à sa manière.

Et elle était là, un plaid sur les genoux, assise près de la cheminée, observant le sapin tout de guingois de la famille Weasley. Elle était là depuis des années. A toutes les fêtes, chaque anniversaire. Elle ne disait pas grand-chose, il savait juste que Ginny la détestait.

- Insomnies, donc ?

Elle n'avait pas semblé surprise de le voir là et elle avait hoché la tête.

- Le vent…Il m'a réveillé. C'est une tempête, formidable, n'est-ce pas ?

Après la guerre, elle était retournée en France. Elle avait gardé ce fort accent français, et cette rigidité de la langue. Gabrielle Delacour ne faisait que des phrases d'un anglais de manuel. Harry se souvenait confusément des retours de missions, des vieux télégrammes battus par la pluie qui lui parvenaient tard, dans les nuits de l'automne londoniens. Elle signait chacunes de ses notes de trois mots : Lara. La louve. Elle se l'était approprié. Et alors même que l'hiver s'annonçait tragique, il se souvenait d'avoir ri, devant son anglais guindé et ses expressions maladroites, devant ses parenthèses en français, lorsque l'anglais ne suffisait plus. Il y avait de Pierrebourg pour sourire alors, et traduire.

- Il parait qu'on grand nombre de moldus ont été obligé de réveillonner dans le noir.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle sourit.

- Tu te souviens du sapin de Noël du Square ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés

- Je ne sais pas…Lequel ? Il y en avait un tous les ans…Remus y tenait.

- Il avait raison. Je n'étais là que les deux dernières années…2002 …Et 2003. Le dernier…

Comment ne pas se souvenir ? Le dernier Noël de guerre était peut-être de tout le plus étrange. Le grand édifice du Lord fuyait de toute part, et l'on sentait dans les rues qu'un espoir tout neuf envahissait la ville. Pour la première fois en six ans, des chorales de Noël s'étaient fait entendre dans le Londres sorciers. Molly avait investi les cuisines du Square et le sapin de l'entrée, sobre et altier qui avait été au fil des années le symbole de l'espoir acharné avait quelque chose de différent, cette année. Les odeurs, les rires…Ce noël eut pu être heureux…

S'il n'y avait pas eu les cernes sous les yeux d'Hermione. Et Blaise et Théodore Nott emprisonnés dans les sous-sols.

- Tu as l'air soucieux, Harry…

Il avait secoué la tête

- Non…Rien…Je pensais…

* * *

Il n'y avait eu guère qu'Harry Potter pour éveiller quelque chose chez elle. Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait fait un grand effet, à huit ans, en lui sauvant la vie. Il lui avait semblé grand et fort, alors. Harry Potter n'était pas très grand, et il était même plutôt frêle, en vérité. Elle l'avait découvert durant la guerre. Mais pourtant, lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs du square, avec ses cheveux défaits, ses yeux fatigués et ses sourires en demi-teinte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Quelque chose l'émouvait. Une fragilité, une candeur…

Il semblait triste, assis devant elle. Alors elle s'était levée.

- Il y a une chose que nous autre, français, utilisons beaucoup afin d'éviter de penser trop.

Elle avait saisi deux verres sur le plan de travail de Molly Weasley, avait fourragé derrière la porte et en avait rapporté une bouteille de vin. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

- Très ! Saoulons nous, ce sera encore le meilleur moyen de nous éviter de ressasser tous nos sordides histoires de guerre.

Elle avait dé-bouchonner la bouteille d'un coup de baguette, en avait rempli un verre entier qu'elle avait tendu à Harry.

- Alors, comment est-il ?

Il en avait bu une gorgée et avait opiné de la tête d'un air entendu.

- Très bon.

Elle l'observait, l'air railleur, et il avait éclaté de rire.

- Ok. Je n'y connais absolument rien en vin. Il se boit bien alors…J'imagine que oui.

Elle l'avait goûté avant d'affirmer.

- Il est excellent.

Ils avaient trinqué en silence. Ils avaient bu un verre. Puis deux. Et quand la bouteille avait été vide, elle avait été en chercher une autre. Et alors, Harry s'était mis à rire.

Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne chez vous mais…Cet arbre et tout cet alcool…Je ne suis pas certain de très bien réfléchir mais…Je n'ai plus que des souvenirs…

* * *

_Chaque recoin de cette pièce, chaque… Il y a Hagrid qui tire le sapin vers la salle commune en chantonnant des cantiques de Noël, McGonnagall dont le nez devenait rouge une fois que la bouteille face à elle était vide. Il y a Lavande et Parvati qu'on avaient retrouvé totalement ivres en cinquième année, après qu'elles aient fait une excursion dans les cuisines et trouvées le fond de cuve des babas au rhum. C'est Ron et ses pulls ridicules, toute la famille Weasley, à cette table. Il y a Fred qui avait enchanté les pains d'épices du petit déjeuner, qui avaient fini par attaquer Percy et Penelope. _

_Dean Thomas. Il faisait les meilleurs marrons chauds de tout Poudlard, sans équivalence. Même cette fouine de Malefoy venait lui en acheter. Et Seamus…Un irlandais…Un type avec un sacré caractère. Il avait…Un sacré caractère. Il avait fini à l'infirmerie en deuxième année, en tombant à pic dans le lac où il voulait tenter de faire du patin à glace…Hermione, si pâle, avant la fin de la guerre, qui riait les larmes aux yeux, devant le sapin que Ron et Ginny décorait. _

Gabrielle s'était rapprochée, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- C'est idiot… Toutes ses ombres…Noël est une fête pour enfant, Lara. Pour les souvenirs à construire, pour la magie à faire naître. Ensuite…Ensuite elle n'est plus là que pour faire revenir les absents, les oubliés. Tous ceux que l'on tient à distance, le reste du temps. On travaille, on s'occupe, on se divertit. Et Noël arrive. Et l'on doit se poser. On doit se souvenir ... Alors ils reviennent. Prendre leur place autour de la table. Ils sont tous là, et ils ne disent rien. Ils restent silencieux et c'est le plus grand reproches qu'ils peuvent nous faire. Et nous sommes là, idiots, à chercher leur regard à la fin d'une phrase… C'est…

Elle a posé sa main sur la sienne. Il ne s'est pas dérobé.

- Tu m'as appelé Lara…

Elle a un sourire triste. Il hoche la tête et elle s'est penché vers lui. Elle ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait encore effet-là, son ventre se noue, comme une enfant. Il a posé ses mains autour de son visage en approfondissant le baiser, et déjà, elle a follement envie de lui. Ses mains tâtonnent

_« Noël est une fête pour enfant, Lara »._

Il est ivre. Pas elle. Elle sait que le remord pourrait le ronger. Elle ferme les yeux alors, et elle sourit. Embrasser l'homme du rêve de ses huit ans, c'est suffisant. C'est ce qu'il faut pour ne jamais vaincre la magie tout à fait. Harry, homme candeur. Elle a posé son front contre le sien. C'est une tendresse qu'elle n'a eu que pour lui. Sa main caresse sa joue, et elle a plongé ses yeux dans les siens.

Il s'était mis à sangloter, doucement. Harry Potter ne pleurait pas, pourtant. Même en évoquant la guerre. Même en évoquant les absents. Ginny l'avait souvent dit à sa mère, soucieuse. Et Molly répondait « Un jour, il finira par le faire…Il faudra bien, ma chérie ».

Gabrielle avait ouvert les bras. Elle avait passé la main dans ses cheveux en murmurant.

- Je ne bois jamais…

Il lui avait murmuré ça comme un aveu. Elle l'avait aidé à s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle avait lavé les verres, dissimulé les bouteilles. Et elle avait approché la baguette de la tempe d'Harry. Pour altérer un peu sa mémoire. Gabrielle ne serait pas là. Il avait juste bu un thé de Noël et s'était endormie sur le canapé. C'était devenu une vieille tradition. Comme chaque soir de Noël depuis dix ans.

- A l'année prochaine, Harry.

Et dans un sourire, elle était retournée se coucher.

* * *

_« Il avait fait très froid et l'on avait très faim. La peur était en nous, dans la maison, dehors, éteignant tout. La mort, dernier sursaut de l'imagination. Un serpent passa sous la maison qui s'effondra » _Les jeux de la poupée - Eluard

* * *

Voila pour cet OS. Avec ce petit texte, je m'ouvre aussi une porte pour donner une suite à "_La halte des heure_s", notamment avec les allusions à Hermione, Blaise et Théo. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite **review** : ce n'est pas très long, et ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir.

A bientôt !


End file.
